Dirt Nap
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Jun had to sew Bialong back together and someone stops to look and see. Fixed some things that were wrong, thank you to the reviewers. Title is rather random. My attempt at Faust and Jun friendship.


As much as she loved her brother she had to question his sanity. Though, she wouldn't be the first.

Jun had to sew back together her loyal Bialong. It seemed that her brother had talked him into sparing and Ren had sliced poor Bialong into many pieces (accidentally, Ren swore). After chasing her brother around for a few minutes and grounding him from doing anything Spirit related for the next 2 months, she had gotten Bialong piled in the yard.

_Yoh's yard_, because this had to have happened on a visit with him. She was embarrassed for both her and Ren and kept apologizing for the way they were behaving.

So there she was in the yard, with a sewing kit and the many pieces of Bialong around her.

Luckily for her the weather was nice and she had nothing else to do.

She had to do this a few time before and each time she pricked her finger a little less. She was sewing together Bialong's right hand when she heard foot steps. She didn't stop to think about it because she really wanted to get the sewing done. Without Bialong she just didn't feel right.

It was then she heard someone talk. Only it wasn't in a language she knew. Then she heard "Bialong" and looked up. Standing there holding Bialongs head was Faust. She rarely ever spoke to him and yet she felt some sort of feeling of betrayal. Like he had stomped on her garden, kicked her dog and was laughing about it.

Before she knew it she was yelling at him to put Bialong's head down (In Chinese no less.)

He looked at her and blinked, and in Japanese he started a conversation:

"I was admiring the preservation" (1)

She looked at him for a moment longer, to see if he was serious.

"I always wondered how you kept the flesh so nice."

This was making her mad. In a odd way it felt like he was simplifying everything that had to do with her and Bialong. To her Bialong wasn't just 'flesh' and something 'preserved'. He was her friend now, sometimes she felt ashamed of how she used to treat him, her face got red, both is shame from her old behavior and in anger.

Before she knew what she was saying she blurted, "How's that boney wife of yours?"

She watched as he went from his usual casual demeanor into a shocked, almost pained look. He stood there with his mouth slightly open and dropped Bialong's head. It landed with a _thud_.

Jun watched as he blinked tears away. Her insult was that of schoolyard trash talk, under handed and completly rude.

It was the issue of his wife's current state that she had thrown in his face that was making him upset.

She held her breath as watched as he went from sad to angry.

"Why don't you ask your puppet maybe he can tell you!"

Now she was mad...well madder. She stood up and stuck the needle in Faust's face. Jabbing it for emphasis as she spoke.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ call him that, again!" They began a angry staring contest with each other.

Things were silent, and both of them were unaware of when HoroHoro walked past them. He would do a double take and keep walking.

She looked into his eyes. She saw a part of his pain. And she knew he could see the pain she was hiding.

"...Aren't we a pair? We love those who don't even have a heartbeat..." (2) An understanding was reached. Apologizes exchanged.

It wasn't before long that Jun found herself working on sewing Bailong and Faust was sitting next to her helping. Or trying anyway.

It was on the 30th prick that Jun laughed.

"You're not much for sewing are you?"

"No. But I'm trying."

Jun smiled at him. It was on that day that they realized they had more in common then they thought.

"I think its all done but the head"

She looked around for a moment and then picked Bialong's head up and put it in place.

She started to sew it back on. Swiftly running the needle in and out of the seperation along the neck.

Jun finished the last stitch and lifted Bialong's bulky upper body making him sit up.

"Bialong."

She watched as his hand twitched. His hand went to his head, as if to check it was on.

He stood up, slowly, and looked around, assessing the situation around him. Last thing he knew he was in the middle of a friendly fight with Ren.

"That is the last time your allowed to listen to Ren, you have my permission to ignore him."

He lauged. She stood up and checked his stiching one more time, before taking his hand and leading him away. She stopped in her steps and looked back at Faust.

"Would you like to come?"

He shook his head. "No. I like it out here, go on." He had a tiny smile on his face. Jun didn't know it but she was one of the very few to have ever asked for his company.

And it wouldn't be the last time she would ask, either.

* * *

I always thought Jun and Faust should have some sort of moment together. They both have a special connection to the dead and have powers for raising the dead.

They both love the dead people closest to them. But since they are secondary characters they don't get much screen or page time, let alone interaction with each other.

1) Faust raises the dead from bones. But Bialong is a 'zombie' with flesh and everything. And while Eliza starts out as bones and gains flesh, Bialong always has flesh. I can see him admiring flesh preservation. Maybe even enjoying the ancient Egyptian exhibits because of the mummies.

2 ) From what I understand he doesn't have a heart beat even though he has flesh on his body.


End file.
